


Pineapple and Pizza

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Office, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Cockblocking, Crush at First Sight, Dean hates pineapple on his pizza, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Funny, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Pining, Pizza, Romantic Fluff, additional tags because the first chapter was turned into a series, cause we did need a happy ending but I don't feel like writing smut, dean winchester being sweet, pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: Castiel meets the I.T. guy from his new job at happy hour and oh boy oh boy Castiel is done the moment he walks in. And then, they try to get to the next (sexy) step - trying being the operative word, here. ;) hehe
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 76
Kudos: 107
Collections: Cloverhighfive's Destiel fluff, Cloverhighfive's Destiel smut or smut adjacent, Cloverhighfive's entire list of Destiel stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I do what I call #drunk asks night and people send me asks and I answer (with a lot of typos). [@cottondean](https://cottondean.tumblr.com/) asked me [my headcanon concerning Castiel's fave drink](https://cloverhighfive.tumblr.com/post/190835358226/okay-drunk-ask-time-im-here-im-tequilad). I answered but then once sobered up this happened.  
You can also read it [on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/622832758829580288/pineapple-and-pizza-masterpost-read-it-on-ao3-in)

Castiel had a new job. As new jobs go, his first week had been the usual whirlwind of new things, names, passwords, forms to fill out, getting settled. On Thursday, everyone in the department went for happy hour at the nearest pub. Castiel usually felt out of place at those loud gatherings, but he knew it was important for office relations to attend, so he went.

Castiel remembered back in university they would get pitchers of beer or sangria – and he wouldn’t drink much if any – but they were adults now, which meant everyone was getting their own thing. Castiel had ordered some pineapple drink.

Amidst the already droned-out conversations around him, Castiel lifted his drink for a first sip when he heard “Hey guys! Sorry I’m late! Got an extra seat?” Castiel looked up to see who it was and froze, his glass mid-air. The man had the most dazzling smile he’d ever seen, a jawline that reminded him how hopelessly he was attracted to men. And his neck… fuck. He already wanted to get in there and – “Oh, you’re the new guy?” The question registered with Castiel only because the man’s green eyes, god-given green eyes, were locked on him. “Castiel, right?”  
“Right.”  
“I’m Dean.”  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“With I.T. I got your computer ready.”  
“OK. Thanks.”  
Dean smirked. He turned to the waitress to order.  
Castiel didn’t move.  
Gabriel – the guy from P.R. – leaned in. “He’s dreamy, uh.”  
Castiel blinked. “What?”  
Gabriel gently pushed Castiel’s arm down so his drink would rest back on the table. “Breathe. It's gonna be fine.”  
“What do you mean ‘it’s gonna be fine’?”  
“I happen to know Dean-o is single, very ready to mingle, and likes manly tickles. If you get my drift.”  
Eyes wide, Castiel downed half his drink.

Castiel mostly forgot about the other half of his drink watching Dean chat and laugh with his colleagues. Fortunately, being the new guy meant he wasn’t part of most of the conversations yet. Being quiet didn’t seem weird. He watched how Dean listened intently to the person talking to him, the way his lips – hot damn his lips fuck – would just lift a little if the story was amusing, how his brows would knot if it was about some stupid thing the boss did again, and, mostly, mostly, Castiel would almost choke on his saliva the moment Dean took a sip of his beer. The way Dean licked his lips before each sip, gently positioning the bottle… looking at his Adam’s apple bob and following the line of his neck – fuck since when did men have such long, inviting necks? Fuck. And the last sip? Dean tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Castiel felt a nudge on his left.  
“Hey. Breathe.”  
“What?”  
“You’ve been staring at him all night.”  
“No I didn’t…”  
Gabriel laughed.  
Castiel downed the rest of his drink. He caught the waitress’ eye. “I’ll have a beer.”

Castiel tried to follow conversations around him, but mostly he was now concentrated on trying to catch Dean’s attention. He was very concentrated on drinking his beer right – gently, tilting his head back, licking his lips after each sip, even scratching at the label – back in school it meant something like you were single or into sex or some other stupid made-up meaning. He’d look up around the table sometimes and sometimes Dean would be looking towards him and giving him a kind of ‘hey I acknowledge you’ smile.

Soon enough, people needed to go to the bathroom and Dean decided to change seats to sit next to Castiel.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
“So how was your first week?”  
“Um, a bit fuzzy to be honest.”  
“Computer works fine?”  
“Yup. So far so good.”  
Dean clinked his beer on Castiel’s. “Super.” He drank. Castiel watched.

The waitress came to the table with a large pizza on a stand-up tray.  
Dean beamed. “Yes! Pizza!”  
The waitress started giving slices around. When Dean got his, he saw what he couldn’t see from afar. “Pineapple? Who the hell called this?”  
Balthazar – the guy from Human Resources – raised his hand. “Me. Pineapple on pizza is good.”  
Castiel got his slice from a clearly amused waitress as arguments for and against pineapple on pizza arose around the table – fueled even more by those of the colleagues coming back from the bathroom, who decided to order a _normal_ pizza.

Castiel was a few bites in when Dean turned to him. “You like this?”  
“Myeah. I like pineapple.”  
“Yeah I like pineapple too. But not on anything.”  
“It’s sweet and salty. It works.”  
“No.” He looked down, glaring at his slice.  
Castiel laughed a bit. “So you’re not gonna eat it?”  
Dean grunted.  
“There’s another pizza coming.”  
Dean’s angry face turned into a pout. “But I’m hungry _now_.”  
That pout was so cute Castiel felt his body inside pushing the table away, turning to grab Dean and kiss him breathless. He chewed on his pizza. “You could discard the pineapple.”  
“Yeah, and look like a child with the bits on the side of my plate? No. I still got some pride. Or manners.”  
“Just give them to me. I don’t mind more pineapple.”  
Dean picked all three pieces of pineapple and put them on Castiel’s plate.  
Castiel smirked. “Three very offending pieces of pineapple just for me. Thanks.”  
Dean couldn’t help but chuckle.  
And that’s when it happened. Nothing special, just food sharing. They both looked at each other and in an instant they both knew – they were already both at ease with each other, an ease that was both unexpected yet felt so… normal.  
Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes and a soft smile tugged at his lips. The softness of his smile reached his eyes.  
Castiel wondered if it was legal for a man to have eyelashes like Dean’s.

The ‘normal’ pizza came, and while they were eating, chatting with colleagues, and drinking, Castiel and Dean felt the very palpable impatience of wanting to be alone, knowing they’re just waiting for the happy hour to end. People finally started leaving, and when Dean came back from the bathroom, Castiel was alone.  
“You up for another drink?”  
Castiel smiled. “Yeah why not?”  
“Be right back.”  
“Wait. Let’s move to the booth back there.”  
“Cool. Be right back.”

Dean came back with a beer and a tall glass of something yellow.  
Castiel took the glass Dean gave him. “What’s that?”  
Dean answered as he sat next to Castiel on the bench. “I noticed you were drinking this when I got here. I put two and two together with your love of pineapple and the waitress knew what drink you had. So I got that.”  
Castiel smiled. “Thanks.”  
“Did I get it right?”  
Castiel took a sip, licked his lips, then took a long pull of his drink. He licked his lips again. “It’s super good. Yeah.” He looked up at Dean. Dean had this very serious, yet soft face. “Dean, what…”  
Dean leaned in closer, his nose brushing Castiel’s, their lips almost touching.  
Castiel breathed sharply in and grabbed the closest thing for balance, hard. It was Dean’s knee.  
Looking into Castiel’s eyes, Dean brushed Castiel’s lips and pressed on gently.  
Castiel closed his eyes, and grabbed at Dean’s shirt. He pushed forward into Dean, kissing him.  
Dean kissed back, tasting Castiel deeper.  
They lost track of reality for a few moments, lost in their kiss.  
When they moved back, Dean said, catching his breath, “I think I love pineapple more than I thought.”  
Castiel chuckled. “You’re gonna be OK with that?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And on pizza?”  
“Never. You have the pineapple pizza, and I have you. How about that?”  
“Deal.”  
If they hadn’t been smiling so hard they wouldn’t have knocked their teeth as they kissed again.


	2. Dean asks Cas on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is completed, I'm just posting on a schedule.  
This chapter is a bit short, but other chapters are more in the 1k-1.2k ballpark.  
It's also on tumblr - see chapter 1 for link! :)

Castiel and Dean tried to kiss again.  
“Cas, come on, stop smiling so much, I keep knocking my teeth.”  
“You first.”  
Eventually, they just held hands under the table, smiling in their drinks, looking at one another, trying to find something to say.  
Castiel’s phone buzzed in his pants pocket.  
Dean looked down in the direction of the sound. “Is that your phone or are you happy to see me?” Castiel felt Dean’s gaze linger on his crotch. Dean said, “Oh geez, you _are_ happy to see me.”  
Castiel looked at Dean flatly while getting his phone out with his free hand and checking it. “It’s my sister. Gimme a sec.” He answered. “Hey. – Yeah, what did he do now? – Are you kidding me? – Can’t you handle it? – Urgh. Alright. I’m coming. – No, I’m close to work. – Alright.” Castiel pocketed his phone and didn’t move. He looked at his hand holding Dean’s. He wanted to stay so bad.  
“Well?”  
“I gotta go. My dad’s having an episode again.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry.”  
Castiel looked up to Dean. “Yeah.” He leaned in and kissed him. Dean was so quick to melt into the kiss, Castiel thought he couldn’t ever stop. Still, he pulled back. “I gotta go. Sorry. Thanks for the drink.”  
“Hey, no problem. You take care of your dad.”  
“Yeah.” Castiel searched Dean’s eyes, trying to see if Dean was too disappointed Castiel was leaving. He only saw empathy and patience.  
Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work anyway.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, tomorrow. Yeah. OK.” He kissed Dean again, slowly. “OK.” He let go of Dean’s hand and patted his knee. “See you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah. Bye.”  
Castiel walked away and turned to look at Dean before he would be out of sight and saw Dean looking at him leave with a soft smile on his face. He smiled back.  
  
Friday, Castiel was concentrated on a spreadsheet when the phone rang.  
“Castiel Novak.”  
“Can I take control of your computer?”  
Castiel’s heart skipped a beat. That voice. “Dean?”  
“Yeah. Hi. Can I take control of your computer? You gotta click the little window that just popped up.”  
“Why. My computer works fine.”  
“I need to show you something.”  
“Um, OK.”  
Castiel clicked on the window to accept.  
“Oh, by the way, how’s your father?”  
“He’s fine. Thanks for asking.”  
“I’m glad he’s good.”  
“Yeah, thanks. So, what’s this about?”  
“Just watch.”  
The cursor went to the Web browser and Castiel saw the letters being typed. p i n e a p p l e. Lo and behold, pictures and clipart of pineapples filled the screen.  
“Dean, why…”  
“Wait.”  
Castiel watched the cursor go up and add c o r e r, which brought up images of pineapples being cored, having been cored, and otherwise cut into pieces.  
“I don’t see your point, Dean.”  
“It’s my proposition for tonight.”  
“What? Fruit?”  
“No. You’re my pineapple, and…” Castiel watched the cursor go to an image that had the corer into the fruit and circle the image.  
“Shit, Dean, can’t you just – Castiel lowered his voice – text me on my phone like a normal person?”  
“I don’t have your number. You left pretty quick last night.”  
Castiel’s heart sank. “I’m sorry.”  
“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. See, I’m resourceful.” He chuckled, clearly proud of his joke. “And hey, it’s safe for work.” Dean circled the image again. “Hehehe… Do you get it?”  
Castiel shifted in his seat – not that Dean could see. “Yes, I get it. Stop it.”  
“We haven’t even started yet and you want me to stop?”  
Castiel was bright red, he knew it. “No… I mean, yes. I mean… URGH. Dammit Dean.”  
Dean was suddenly serious. “Castiel, I would like to invite you over for dinner tonight.”  
“Yeah, well, you made that pretty clear.”  
“Oh no, the pineapple thing meant sex.”  
“Fuck, Dean, I know!”  
The line went silent.  
“Dean?”  
“Oh shit it’s true, you can’t see me. I’m, um… I’m making a face.”  
“What face?”  
“Doesn’t matter. It was very inviting. Anyway. Dinner? My place? Tonight?”  
“Yes, just send me the details. Do I need to bring something?”  
“Your sweet ass.”  
Castiel chuckled. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D If you liked it, kudos are like hugs for writers! And if you feel like commenting, I'll answer back! :) Have a nice day/night/timeless travel!


	3. Dinner at Dean’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is completed, I'm just posting on a schedule.  
This is the longest of the chapters.  
It's also on tumblr - see chapter 1 for link! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D If you liked it, kudos are like hugs for writers! And if you feel like commenting, I'll answer back! :) Have a nice day/night/timeless travel!

Dean was being more anxious in the kitchen than he should be.   
There was a knock on the door. Dean ran (almost tripped on the carpet) and opened. A smile lit up his face. “Hi, Cas.”  
Castiel, who seemed unsure the second before, smiled the moment he saw Dean. “Hello, Dean. Seems I got the right place.”  
Dean stepped aside, smiling wide. “If not, I’m keeping you anyway. Come in!”  
Castiel stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He looked at Dean, so handsome in his red plaid shirt. He’d tucked it in his jeans, and wore a belt. It was… _very_ flattering.   
  
Castiel lifted the six-pack he had in his hand. “I brought some beer.”  
Dean took them. “Whoa. Thanks! What are those? They look fancy.”  
“Some microbrewery limited edition thing. They’re all different.”  
Dean walked to the kitchen, Castiel following. “Hm. There’s one here that says Apple and Lavender. That’s just weird.”  
Castiel sat on a stool by the counter. “Maybe it works.”  
“At least they’re already cold. Wanna try it right now?”  
“You try it. You like beer more than me.”  
Dean poured the beer in a very thin glass he’d fetched from the freezer.  
“You keep glasses in the freezer?”  
“It’s a hack. Makes sexy beer glasses.”  
The glass frosted over and water quickly beaded. As Dean held it up, it made for an ad-worthy picture. Castiel pointed out, “It is sexy indeed.”  
Dean smirked. “The beer or me?”  
Castiel just smiled. “Hmmm.”  
Dean licked his lips – it seemed to be a reflex, and Castiel was not complaining – and took a sip, under Castiel’s very focused gaze. He put the glass down.  
Castiel was still very focused on Dean, waiting.  
Dean cocked his head.  
Castiel burst out, “And? How is it?”  
“It’s subtle. I think it works. Want a taste?” He pushed the glass towards Castiel.  
Castiel took a sip. His face immediately scrunched. “That’s not good.” He smacked his tongue. “Bleargh! You like that?”  
Dean was laughing. “I don’t! It’s horrible!”  
Castiel was still trying to smack the taste out of his mouth. “Fuck. That was really bad.”  
“Hehe. But do you want a beer though?” He turned the pack so Castiel could see the selection.  
“I’ll take the IPA.”  
“Here.” Dean gave Castiel the IPA in a frozen glass. He looked at the pack. “I’ll have… this one. Dreamy Night. Hints of chocolate and blueberry.” He looked over to Castiel, making a point of looking at his hair and into his eyes. “Seems fitting.”  
Castiel blushed a little.  
Dean raised his glass. “Here’s to our first date.”  
Castiel smiled and clinked his glass on Dean’s. They drank, looking at each other, smiling in their beer.  
  
Castiel needed to distract himself from the fire catching inside just looking at Dean’s beautiful green eyes. “So, what are we having?”  
“I hope you like steak.”  
“I do.”  
“Great. Cause these steaks marinated all afternoon – my recipe – and we have jacket potatoes with all the fixings – the potatoes will be ready in 20 minutes – and a side of salad, because I thought you might like veggies.”  
“That sounds great. Jacket potatoes… that’s baked in the oven, right?”  
“Yeah. Put them in a bit before you arrived.”  
Castiel nodded towards the oven, eyebrows raised.  
“What?” Dean turned to look at the oven. “FUCK.” He turned on the oven. “In an hour. They’ll be ready in an hour. Shit.”  
  
“So we have a whole hour to kill.”   
Dean went around the counter and stood before Castiel. He put a hand on his knee. “Whatcha wanna do?”  
Castiel hummed. He wanted to devour Dean here and now, but he wanted to play it cool too. He hooked a finger in Dean’s pants and brought him closer. He kissed him. “Hm, I don’t know… Why did you invite me over again?”  
“Mmm… If we go all the way, we might get distracted and the potatoes will burn.”  
“Just put a timer.”  
“We could be in the middle of it, I will not stop for potatoes.”  
Castiel knew if Dean went down on him right now, he’d be done way too fast for his pride. He was a bit sad Dean was not as wired up as him. “Jeez, Dean, it’s a whole hour. How much foreplay do you need?”  
“I didn’t say we’d be in the middle of our first time.”  
Castiel felt heat rise and spread across his face.   
Dean smiled. “The blue of your eyes make a beautiful contrast to the red of your face. You’re absolutely adorable.” He kissed him.  
Castiel felt his pants tighten a little.  
  
“Actually, I can show you around the place. I got distracted by the beers.”  
“Oh, only the beers?”  
Dean showed the apartment to Castiel. There wasn’t much to show, only two bedrooms and a bathroom.  
“You have a big bath.”  
“Yeah. Came with the place, and I found out I like to stew a little sometimes. I put on some music and relax. Just, don’t tell my brother. I wouldn’t hear the end of it.”  
“So you have a brother.”  
Dean’s eyes lit up. “Yeah. Sam. He’s my little brother, but he’s actually a giant. My mom passed when I was four, and my father traveled a lot when we were kids, so I practically raised him. He’s a lawyer now. I think I did a good job.”  
Castiel loved the look in Dean’s eyes. Clearly, his brother was the world to him. “I’m sure you did. And fed him right, too, if I judge by the dinner that awaits us.”  
“I sure did. He’s freakishly tall. But back then I was the master of mac and cheese.” Dean couldn’t stop smiling.   
Castiel was intrigued. “Master of mac and cheese. I feel like there’s more to this.”  
“Actually, some of the recipes were disgusting. But hey, we were kids, we loved it.”  
“Are you gonna make me disgusting mac and cheese some day?”  
Dean had a twinkle in his eye. “Do you like marshmallow fluff?”  
“OH EWWW!”  
Dean laughed and took Castiel in a hug. “I’d never do that to you.”  
“Thanks. That was scary.” Castiel held on to the hug a bit longer, getting lost in how good Dean smelled. Dean stepped back and patted Castiel on the shoulder. “Let’s move this to the living room.”  
  
The ambiance was a bit strange. They were at ease with each other, but they were not drunk and this setting was different. Even with the kisses and hugs they exchanged, there was still this shyness in the air. It was as if they were trying to go through the normal dating steps when in fact they just wanted to jump each other’s bones.  
  
Castiel sat on his stool by the counter. Dean opened two new beers and got two new glasses. “OK, the potatoes are almost done. Let’s get this dinner moving.” He got things out of the fridge and put them on the counter.   
Castiel looked at the myriad of containers. “So those are the fixings for the potatoes.”  
“Yep.”  
“And what is the pineapple for?”  
“I don’t know. I know you like pineapple, so I got a fresh one and cut it this afternoon.“  
“You can put little pieces in the salad, it’s nice.”  
“What? No.”  
Castiel chuckled. “You can use it to marinate the meat, I’ve seen that somewhere.”  
“I will not marinate meat in pineapples. Stop it.”  
Castiel chuckled again.   
Dean smiled fondly. “Maybe we can melt some chocolate and eat it as a fondue.”  
“That’s a nice idea.”  
Dean looked Castiel in the eyes. “And, you know, pineapple and chocolate is even sweeter than just pineapple.”  
Castiel smirked. “I think I know where this is going.”  
“I sure hope so. I planned for this.”  
“You’re not very subtle.”  
  
Dean went around the counter and took Castiel in his arms around the shoulders. “I don’t need to.” He pulled Castiel close and planted a quick kiss on his lips. “I don’t want to.” Castiel came in for another kiss but Dean let Castiel go and went back to the other side.  
“You fucking tease.”   
Dean chuckled. “You know, this is the best. We can do the date thing, and I don’t have to tiptoe, wondering where your head’s at. We can do all of this and then when we’re ready, we just… jump into it. It’s really cool.”  
Castiel smiled softly. “Yeah. It’s nice not to worry.” He got lost in Dean’s eyes a moment, then he slapped his hands on the counter. “So, um, anything I can do to help?”  
“Yep.” Dean put the forks, steak knives and napkins on the counter. “Help me set the table, please?”  
Castiel took the cutlery and napkins. “With pleasure.” He swiveled around to get up but he disappeared from view with a thud, the stool following on the ground. “FUCK! AHHHHH! DEAN!”  
Dean ran around the counter. “Cas! You OK?” Castiel was on the ground, cutlery flown everywhere, blood staining Castiel’s jeans around where he was pressing his hand… next to a knife planted in his thigh. Dean kneeled down. “What happened?”  
“The knife in my thigh! Dean! I’m gonna die! There’s that… that blood vessel there, the big one! I’m gonna die!”  
“I’m gonna call 911. Put pressure.”  
“Dean, I’m gonna die!”  
“No no no!”  
»911 What’s your emergency?


	4. Stitched Up

Dean was slowly pacing up and down the emergency waiting room.  
  
Actually, Castiel was not in any danger.  
  
Dean had been allowed in the ambulance because Castiel said, ‘He’s my boyfriend’. Castiel barely noticed Dean freeze, eyes wide, his cheeks getting rosier. En route, Dean had watched as the paramedic cut down straight through Castiel’s jeans from the waist – a standard procedure to get clothes out of the way to work. Castiel saw Dean try but fail to avert his eyes when all of Castiel’s junk got exposed. But all Castiel wanted, was to know how bad the cut was. Yet he didn’t dare ask. He searched Dean’s face to see how he reacted to what he saw. ‘You’ll be fine, you’re in good hands’, Dean had said. The paramedic had confirmed the knife had missed the femoral artery.  
  
As Dean finally sat down, a nurse came to tell him he could go see Castiel now.  
  
Castiel was in a waiting room watching TV, a blue hospital gown thrown over his shirt, his bare legs crossed at the ankles. He had his socks and shoes on.  
Castiel looked up at the man coming in and smiled. “Dean!”  
Dean sat next to Castiel. “Hey buddy. Nice calves.”  
“Ha. Ha.”  
Dean asked, more seriously, “How’s your thigh?”  
“It’s a bit numb.”  
“Got a lot of stitches?”  
“Two, just because why not. I really panicked a lot for almost nothing.”  
Dean leaned in, kissed Castiel on the temple. “It’s OK.” Dean took Castiel’s hand in his.  
Castiel laced his fingers with Dean’s. The warmth of his hand was comforting. His whole presence was comforting.  
Dean stroked Castiel’s fingers. “So what now? Why are we still here?”  
“They gave me something for the pain. They want me to stay here half an hour in case… I don’t know. If something comes up.”  
“Hm, if _something comes up_…”  
Castiel caught Dean looking at his crotch.  
Castiel almost whispered. “You saw my, um… In the ambulance.”  
“Yep.”  
Castiel sighed. “That’s really not…”  
Dean cut him. “Hey, it’s OK. I know.” He squeezed Castiel’s hand. “Hey, I’ll show you mine soon enough. Promise.” He tugged at their hands a little.  
Castiel looked up at Dean. Dean winked and smiled softly.  
Castiel smiled. He brought their hands up and kissed Dean’s.  
“Besides, those thighs, I mean…” Dean let out a soft growl.  
Castiel’s tone was dead serious. “Please, Dean, not here.”  
“Yeah. Sorry.”  
Castiel smiled a little. “But thanks.”  
“Yeah.” Dean sat back, looking at the TV screen. It was a documentary on turtles. The male turtle was trying to copulate but he was having a hard time getting into position.  
After a moment, Castiel spoke again. “I have a problem. My jeans are in the trash, and my briefs too.”  
Dean looked down at Castiel’s crotch again. “Ohhh… Right.”  
“I can’t keep the gown, and I can’t legally leave here wearing only a shirt and shoes.”  
“Bummer.”  
“Dean.”  
“Alright, alright. Stores are still open, I’ll go and get you some pants and I’ll be right back.”  
“That is so kind. Thank you.”  
Dean cupped Castiel’s face as he kissed his cheek. “Damn man how do you smell good in a hospital?”  
Castiel chuckled. “No idea.”  
Dean got up. “OK, be right back. You stay here.”  
Castiel was shaking his head at Dean’s stupid joke as Dean left, chuckling.  
  
Dean was back soon enough. He took a pair of mock dress pants out of the bag and gave them to Castiel. “These are stretchy, comfy, and actually decent looking in spite of the elastic band. As much as I’d like to see you in something tighter, I think your stitches will thank me.”  
“That’s very thoughtful.” Castiel put the pants on. “Thanks Dean.”  
Dean nodded. “Fits you nice.”  
“And it’s soft. This is really comfortable. Feels like pj’s.”  
“Glad you like them. Are your 30 minutes done?”  
“Yes.”  
  
Back in the car, Castiel groaned loudly. “Smells so good! I’m so hungry!” He turned to look at the pizza box on the back seat. “How did you have time to get pizza?”  
Dean started the car. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” He winked at Castiel.  
Castiel snorted and buckled up. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and turned to go home. Castiel settled in his seat. He blinked slowly, looking outside. Dean had a big smile on his face.  
“What’s so funny?”  
Dean’s smile turned mischievous. “You like the ride?”  
“Yeah. The rumble of the engine is kind of comforting.” He looked around the car. He sat straight up. “HEY.”  
“Here we go.”  
“You got your car!”  
“Took you long enough.”  
Castiel’s gears were running. Actually, they were grinding slowly. Actually… they were jammed. “I think the pain meds are stronger than I thought. I can’t figure this out.”  
“Maybe the two beers plus the meds isn’t helping.”  
Castiel slumped back in his seat. “No, no. It can’t be that complicated.” Castiel looked at the lampposts passing by.  
Dean asked, “And? Did you figure it out?”  
“Figured what out?”  
Dean patted Castiel’s knee and let his hand rest there. “Thank god you’re handsome.”  
Castiel smiled. He put his hand on Dean’s. He muttered to himself, with a soft smile, ‘He called me handsome.’  
  
Back at Dean’s place, Castiel, supported by Dean, walked slowly but surely inside. He sat down – more fell down – in a chair at the dining table.  
Dean pointed out, “Man, you know you can’t drive your car back home tonight.”  
Castiel was so tired, he spoke slowly, pronouncing every word carefully. ”Dean, I understand seeing my penis might have given you ideas, but I need to sleep.”  
“Yeah I can see that.”  
“I am not even sure I can eat. But I am so hungry.”  
“Try and have a slice.” Dean got plates and put a slice in front of Castiel.  
Castiel poked his pizza. “All-dressed. I was half expecting Hawaiian.” He poked at it again.  
Dean chuckled. “Man, you’re so gone.”  
Castiel made a slow, imprecise gesture. “Pizza is good.” He took a bite. “Really good.” He chewed slowly on his pizza. He looked at Dean getting a slice. He got lost looking at this long neck of his, the line of his jaw, and he wanted to snuggle up with him more than anything. Dean stopped eating and looked at him. These eyes, so green, so –  
“I got those pineapple chunks in the fridge if you want some on your pizza.”  
Castiel swallowed. “What?”  
“Pineapple. For your pizza.”  
Castiel looked at his slice. “This is good just like this.” He sighed loudly. “And I am so sleepy.” Castiel lifted his pizza and tried to take another bite, running after his limp slice with his tongue. He saw Dean staring at him, eyes wide, his mouth slightly open. “What?”  
“Nothing.”  
Castiel caught the pizza and munched. He felt some sauce on his face and tried to lick it. The sauce was just smearing further away from his tongue.  
Dean got up. Castiel jumped a little. “What’s going on?”  
“Nothing. I gotta hit the can.”  
Castiel took a napkin and wiped his face. “M’kay.”  
Dean pushed his chair back and Castiel caught his sleeve. “Deaaaan.”  
“Yes, Cas?”  
Castiel brought Dean’s arm close, cuddling his face against the soft flannel. “I like you. Can I keep you?”  
Dean pressed a kiss on the top of Castiel’s head. “Yes, you can.”  
  
When Dean came back from the bathroom, there was no more Castiel.  
  



	5. The Morning After

Dean woke up, walked down the hall scratching his balls and yawning, and started the coffee before going to the bathroom.  
  
Back in the kitchen, he set two mugs on the counter, and went to the living room. He sat in the armchair.   
  
Castiel was exactly in the same position on the sofa as Dean had found him the night before, after panicking because he’d disappeared. His mouth was open a little, and his face was relaxed. Dean watched him sleep. The coffee was dripping in the background. A soft smile crept on Dean’s lips. He said to himself, ‘I could do this every day.’  
  
The smell of coffee slowly filled the air. Dean stayed there, unable to get his eyes off Castiel.  
  
Castiel moved a little. He frowned, breathed in deeply. He groaned. He stretched a bit, opened his eyes.  
Dean spoke softly. “Hello, sunshine.”  
Castiel smiled and closed his eyes again. “Hello, Dean.”  
“Would you like a coffee?”  
Castiel rubbed his eyes. “Myeah. Smells good. It woke me up.”  
Dean chuckled. He got up, and kissed Castiel on the forehead. “I’ll get you a mug.”  
Castiel groaned.  
  
Dean came back with full mugs. Castiel sat up. His hair was sticking out. Dean looked at him like he was a sight. He sat next to Castiel, both holding their mugs for warmth. He rubbed his shoulder cautiously against Castiel’s. “Hey sleepyhead.”  
“Hey.” Castiel took a sip. “Mmm…”  
“It’s good?”  
“Yeah.”  
Dean planted a kiss on Castiel’s shoulder. “Thanks.”  
They both drank their coffee.  
Dean asked, “So what do you want to do today?”  
Castiel’s shoulders slumped a little. “I need to go home.”  
“Oh.”  
“I have things to do like laundry, and groceries, and…” He looked down. “Maybe buy some underwear. I was due anyway.”  
  
“That’s a lot of stuff. Shouldn’t you rest? Are the stitches gonna hold?”  
Castiel pulled down at the elastic of his pants to look at the stitches.  
“FUCK SHIT – “  
Castiel saw Dean’s mug fly out of his hands and falling to the floor, spilling coffee everywhere.  
“You okay?”  
“Dammit, Cas, warn a guy!”  
“Warn for what?”  
“You pulled your… you were about to… I… Ah!!” Dean got up and went to the kitchen to get something to wipe the coffee off the floor.  
While Dean was in the kitchen, Castiel looked at his stitches. “You already saw my penis anyway, what’s the problem?” He pulled his pants back up.  
Dean came back, threw some paper towels on the coffee, pulled his pj’s down, and straightened up, his hands on his hips.  
Castiel’s mouth was open, his eyes wide, red creeping up fast on his cheeks. That penis was… it looked… it was… oh god. Castiel tried to swallow.  
Dean had a satisfied grin. He pulled his pj’s back up. “I take that back. Not warning a guy is great.”  
Castiel was still looking at Dean’s now-covered-again crotch. He held on his coffee mug really hard.  
Dean laughed. “Haha! Told you you’d see it soon enough.”  
Castiel’s mouth was still open.  
  
Dean smiled smugly and got down to wipe the floor. When he got up again, Castiel had his face in his coffee, eyes still wide, a cushion mysteriously resting in his lap.  
“Hey, Cas”, Dean said, pointing his hand full of wet towels towards the cushion, “I can take care of that if you want.” He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.  
Castiel stared at Dean a second. “I must decline. I need a shower. The hospital, the pants directly from the store… I couldn’t let you…” He made a disgusted face. “Erch. No.”  
“That’s fair.” Dean went to throw out the coffee-soaked towels. “I do have a shower. You know that.”  
Castiel joined Dean at the counter, bringing the two empty mugs. “I need to go home, Dean. I’m sorry.”  
Dean took the mugs. “It’s OK. I understand.” He put the mugs in the dishwasher.   
  
“Hey Cas, I have an idea.”  
“Yeah?”  
“What about you go to your place, you start your day, I do the same, and I show up in, say, about one hour with breakfast? And then I help you with your day. Cause you should not strain yourself.”  
“You literally just offered to suck my dick.”  
“How’s that straining? You just sit there.”  
Castiel pursed his lips.  
Dean laughed. “All the same. What about my plan?”  
Castiel thought about how much he wanted to spend the day with Dean. He didn’t care what they did. Maybe he’d be lucky and they’d suck each other off between laundry loads. “It’s actually a good plan. I must concede.”  
  
Dean went towards Castiel. “Come here.”  
Castiel went towards Dean. Dean took him in his arms and kissed him.   
Castiel asked, “How’s my morning breath?”  
“You had a whole coffee. It’s not too bad.”  
“Yours is horrible.”  
Dean smiled and stepped back. “Sorry.” He slapped Castiel’s butt. “OK, off you go! I’ll see you later. Text me your address, rosy cheeks.”  
Castiel squinted. “How do you know if my butt is rosy?”  
Dean pursed his lips. Hot damn the man had dimples. Castiel felt a bit of heat come to… “Oh. My face cheeks. Right.”  
“Man, I’m this close to telling you I love you.”  
“Dean, you’ve only known me 2 days.”  
“This close. I swear.”


	6. Chores Day

Dean showed up as promised, a little over an hour later, with raw croissants and spreads.  
Castiel looked at what Dean had brought. “Oh wow... Brie, goat cheese, strawberry jam…”  
“Homemade by yours truly.”  
Castiel could feel his mouth watering already. “This is going to be so good…” He looked at the pastries, eyes wide. “You bought raw croissants! They’re really big. What brand did you get?”  
“Um, I made them.”  
“You _what_? You _made them_? When? This morning?”  
“Oh, no, you have to plan in advance. You can’t do those last minute.”  
Castiel looked at the beautifully puffed croissants. “How much in advance?”  
“Almost a whole day. And I had to get up really early this morning to roll them for the last proof.”  
“That’s crazy.”  
“Don’t worry, I went back to sleep.”  
Castiel squinted. “So I didn’t dream that kiss on my forehead.”  
Dean smiled fondly. “It wasn’t a dream.”

Castiel couldn’t believe the way this man looked at him. It was like there was nothing else in the world, no other moment past or future. Just those beautiful green eyes, so soft and caring, looking at him. He wished he could hold onto that moment. Alas, Castiel felt the pang of hunger, and his gaze automatically went to the croissants again. “I don’t know what to say. This is incredible.”  
“Wait until you taste them.”  
“I’m starving.”  
“Let’s do this then.”  
  
Dean made Castiel sit on a chair in front of the oven and watch the croissants bake while he sorted Castiel’s laundry and got a load going. He came back to the kitchen. “So, how are the croissants coming?”  
“They’re almost ready.”  
Dean took a chair and sat by Castiel. “Yep. A minute or two and they’re done.”  
“Smells heavenly.”  
Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and trailed his nose along his jaw line, pressing little kisses. “You smell really good yourself.”  
Castiel wrapped his arms over Dean’s. “You’re very distracting.”  
“Mmmmm…”  
“The croissants are done, Dean.”  
Dean let his chin rest on Castiel’s shoulder. “Right. Eat food first. Boyfriend after.”  
Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle as he kissed Dean’s cheek.  
  
They ate the warm croissants. When Dean asked him about it, Castiel would neither confirm nor deny he purposefully smeared a little jam on his face so Dean would come and lick it off. It ended in strawberry kisses, and Castiel found Dean suddenly forgetting the question altogether.  
When they were done eating, Dean told Castiel to stay seated while he cleaned up. “We want that thigh to heal, and fast.”  
Castiel smiled. “Of course, Dean.”  
“How are the stitches this morning?”  
“Very good. The cut was clean, so the wound is already closed up. The stitches keep everything in place, so I’m not worried.”  
“I like what I’m hearing.”  
Castiel chuckled. He leaned on the table. “I still can’t believe you made croissants for us.”  
“Actually, I wanted to bring them to you in bed, this morning.”  
“You mean you thought I’d stay the whole night? That’s very optimistic.”  
“But you did, didn’t you?”  
“Circumstances were not optimal.”  
“Still a win to me. We had croissants together this morning.”  
It was a win indeed. Castiel felt incredibly lucky even if things hadn’t gone according to plan. “I thought you’d be disappointed cause we didn’t get to have sex.”  
“Are you?”  
Castiel trailed his eyes all over Dean. He couldn’t help but be honest. “Yeah. I know it’s nice to not stress about it, but… I mean… look at you.”  
“I can’t. Too busy looking at you.”  
Castiel blushed a little.   
Dean took Castiel’s hand and tugged it upwards to show Castiel he wanted him to stand up. He wrapped his hands around his waist and brough him close. “Hey… about the sex thing… we can remedy the situation right now.” He kissed Castiel’s neck, pulling little grunts from him.   
“Mmmm I’d like that.”  
“Let’s get you comfortable on the sofa. I’ll take care of you.”  
Castiel wanted to undress Dean right now. “If I take care of you, it’s gonna put less strain on my injury.”  
Dean laughed. “Wow. Now it’s an _injury_.”  
“Well, it is. And you’re the one who keeps asking me about it.”  
Dean kissed Castiel. “Can we stop talking and start doing?”  
“Oh yes.”  
  
They walked awkwardly to the living room, kissing the whole way, laughing between kisses, their hands all over each other.  
When they got to the sofa, Castiel swung Dean into it.  
“Holy crap, you’re strong!”  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
Dean’s eyes were dark, his lips parted. “Um… no…”  
Castiel cupped Dean’s bulge and pressed a little. “Oh, it seems it’s not a bad thing indeed.”  
Dean whimpered.  
Castiel kissed Dean urgently, passionately, while he undid his pants. He slid his hand in his underwear to grab -   
BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!  
Both men froze.  
Dean asked, “The fuck is that noise?”


	7. Repairs

“It’s gonna take about 2 hours.”  
Castiel and Dean looked at the washing machine and to the repairman.  
Dean turned to Castiel. “Now, what?”  
“We let him work. Come on.” He took Dean by the hand and walked him out of the bathroom, into the living room.  
  
They sat on the sofa.  
Dean squeezed himself against Castiel. “We could go do your groceries or something.”  
“We can’t leave him alone here.”  
“I could go do your groceries.”  
“Dean, you’re not my servant.”  
“Hm.” Dean took Castiel’s hand in both his. “Anyway I don’t want to leave you alone with him.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s pretty good-looking.”  
“Dean.”  
“Hm.”  
“He’s not my type anyway.” He bumped Dean a little. “Is he yours?”  
Dean sat up. “What? No. No no. I would never – “  
“Guys, I’m not gay,” came the voice of the repairman from the bathroom.  
Dean and Castiel looked at each other eyes wide. They slumped lower in the sofa and into each other.  
  
When Dean talked, it was barely above a whisper. “Now, what do we do?”  
Castiel whispered, too. “We could watch TV. I have a great selection of movies.”  
“Hm. Pass.”  
Castiel was a little disappointed. “Really?”  
“Look, Cas. I have one thing on my mind, one. And if I’m gonna have to get distracted from that thought, I need more than sitting here with you watching TV. You know what happens when people watch TV together? They cuddle, and kiss, and get busy. Watching TV is foreplay, Cas. Foreplay!”  
“Shhh!”  
  
“Guys.”  
“AAAA!” Dean and Castiel almost jumped off the couch.  
The repairman laughed. “Come on. You can help, it’ll be faster. It will also keep you busy, so I don’t have to hear you _getting_ busy. Mmm?” His raised eyebrows made it very clear Dean hadn’t whispered low enough.  
Dean and Castiel got up and followed him.  
  
The repairman asked them to put some things out of the way. Castiel watched Dean roll his sleeves and then put a big piece aside. Castiel was pretty sure Dean had rolled his sleeves on purpose, just for him – it was fairly unnecessary to the task. When Dean looked at Castiel again, he had a little mischievous smile. Oh dear. Dean was up to something.  
  
Dean stepped aside so Castiel could handle the tools to give the repairman. When the repairman asked for a tool, sure enough, Castiel bent over to give it to him – and felt a hand cup his ass and the fingers get dangerously between his thighs. He swallowed a high-pitch sound, straightened up fast and looked at Dean.  
Dean was looking around, mock-whistling, his hands in his back.  
Oh. So that’s how it’s gonna be. Fine.  
  
The repairman asked for one of them to hold a flashlight towards a specific place.  
Dean obliged.  
The angle was perfect. Castiel leaned in and licked Dean’s ear, slowly. He saw Dean tense up and heard him repress a grunt. Hehe.  
Dean turned to glare at Castiel.  
Castiel mustered up his most innocent look and backed away before Dean could grab him.  
“Sir. Hold the flashlight still, please.”  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Would you give me that piece right there, please?”  
“Yes.”  
When Dean turned to get the piece, he saw Castiel leaning back on the wall, his hands resting on his head, crossed at the wrists, his shirt lifted just enough to see a bit of tummy and hip bones. Dean dropped the piece.  
The repairman’s voice came from inside the washing machine. “Hey, man, careful!”  
“Yeah, sorry,” Dean said, glaring at Castiel while he picked up the piece and gave it.  
  
The repairman finished putting things in place and pulled himself out from inside the machine.  
Castiel had his hands in his pockets like nothing happened.  
Dean helped the repairman put the front of the washing machine back into place.  
“OK, guys, I’m done. Thanks for the help. I’ll go write the bill. I’ll be right back.”  
Castiel said, “OK. Thanks.”  
“And please, keep your clothes on. I won’t be long.”  
“Keep our clothes on?” Dean asked, trying to look innocent.  
“Guys. You’re not subtle at all. I’ll be quick.”  
Castiel and Dean glanced at each other.  
“I’ll be quicker than that. Keep your clothes. Just… Please.”  
Castiel and Dean watched the repairman go, hearing him mumble something about not going through this again.  
  
The repairman paid and gone, Castiel and Dean fell into the sofa again.  
Dean huffed. “So we’re back to square one.”  
The washing machine was rumbling in the background.  
“Not exactly,” Castiel said, “there’s a load going.”  
  
Dean pressed himself against Castiel, a hand on his thigh. Dean squeezed a little and groaned under his breath. “Maybe,” he said as he kissed Castiel’s neck, “we could,” as he kissed his jaw, “find something,” as he nibbled his earlobe, “to pass the time.” He looked into his eyes and waited.  
Castiel smiled and came in to kiss Dean, who closed his eyes.  
There was a knock at the door.  
Dean straightened up, arms in the air. “Really? This is getting ridiculous!”  
Castiel made a sorry-but-I-gotta-take-this face and went to the door.  
  
“Naomi?”  
“Hi. Father is in the car. I can’t leave him alone. Come at once.”  
“What?”  
“Come!”  
Dean heard Naomi walk away quickly.  
Castiel stood there, looking into the hallway. “What?”  
Dean heard Naomi shout from the front door of the building. “I’ll be in the car!”  
Castiel turned to Dean, as they heard the front door slam shut. “Um…”  
Dean looked lost too. “I guess you have to go?”  
“Yeah…”  
“That was your sister?”  
“Yeah…”  
“What’s wrong with your dad?”  
Castiel’s gaze was still unfocused. He looked out in the hallway and back to Dean again. He seemed to come back to life. “He has these episodes, he… He’s not stable.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Castiel closed the door. “Yeah, thanks.”  
  
“Well. That’s not good news.” Castiel looked around. “Um… I need, um…”  
Dean picked up Castiel’s phone from the coffee table and gave it to him.  
“Thanks. Oh, and my keys, and my wallet…”  
Dean and Castiel went around fetching what he needed.  
  
Castiel gave Dean’s lips a peck. “I’m sorry. Uh… You don’t have to stay here. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”  
“Text me.”  
“Oh, OK.”  
Dean caught Castiel in his arms. “Hey. It’ll be alright. I’ll be here. If you don’t mind.”  
“I don’t mind… But you don’t have to.”  
“It’s OK. Don’t worry about me. Go take care of your dad.”  
“OK.” Castiel rested his forehead against Dean’s. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault. Don’t worry about it.”  
“There’s a second key to the apartment in the drawer there.”  
“OK.” Dean waited for Castiel to continue, but Castiel was just stiff in his arms, eyes closed.  
  
They heard the front door to the building open. “CASTIEL!” They heard the front door slam shut.  
Castiel sighed. “That’s my cue.”  
Dean pursed his lips. “Very pleasant.”  
“You have no idea.” Castiel let go of Dean, but Dean pulled him back in for a short, firm kiss. “Text me if you need anything.”  
Castiel relaxed a bit. Dean made him feel safe. He made him feel like things are going to be fine.


	8. Pizza and Pineapple

When Castiel came back to the apartment, it was late afternoon and he was exhausted. The place was quiet. He looked around, things were in their place. He went to the laundry room. There was a basket of folded socks, underwear and t-shirts. He smiled.

He went to the kitchen, see if there was a beer left, or preferably a wine cooler. As he opened the fridge door, his eyes widened: the fridge was full. “Holy…” He looked at the contents. Not his usual food, but he would do with what he had. He couldn’t believe it. When he texted Dean, Dean told him he had gotten some booze to watch movies. Seems he was doing more than that. The sneaky bastard. The kind, very handsome, sneaky bastard.  
  
Castiel forgot about the wine cooler and fetched the basket of folded laundry to put away in his bedroom and get his button-down shirts for the next load. When he pushed open the door of his bedroom, he saw Dean, napping on top of the covers. Castiel smiled fondly. He whispered to himself, ‘I could do this every day.’  
  
Castiel put the basket on the floor and sat by Dean. Smiling softly, he leaned down and lingered a kiss on his cheek. “Hey sleepyhead.” Dean opened his eyes, groaned, and stretched. He smiled. “Hey. You’re back.”  
“Yes. You didn’t answer my last text. I wondered what you were up to.”  
“I invited the repairman over. He wore me out.”  
“Assbutt.”  
Dean laughed. “Assbutt?”  
Castiel repeated, half serious, “Yeah. Assbutt.”  
  
Dean sat up and kissed Castiel. “Welcome home.”  
“I see you’ve filled the fridge.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“And you folded the laundry.”  
Dean smirked. “Oh, more than that.”  
“What did you do?”  
“Look in the closet.”  
Castiel got up and slid the door open. All his shirts were cleaned and ironed, his pants neatly folded over the hangers. “You ironed my shirts?”  
“Yep.”  
“So you didn’t watch movies.”  
“Nope. Too busy.”  
  
Castiel slid the door shut and turned around. “Seriously, Dean, I… I don’t know what to say. You know you already have me, right?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You don’t have to do all this to win me over. You don’t have to try so hard.”  
“I’m not trying anything. I’m celebrating the fact that I found you.”  
Castiel smiled shyly. “Really?”  
  
Dean winked and nodded towards the basket on the floor. “Check the laundry.”  
Castiel looked down. “What.”  
“Check the briefs.”  
Castiel took the pile of folded underwear and noted something unfamiliar. He took it out. “Pizzas. You got me briefs with little pizzas.”  
“I love pizza.”  
“Obviously.”  
“There’s another one, but they’re for me.”  
Castiel looked in the pile. “Pineapples? Those are for you?”  
“Yeah, cause you like pineapple and meat together, so might as well slap it on mine and wish for the best.” Dean winked and flashed his best smile, pretty proud of himself.  
Castiel laughed and shook his head. “Where did you find these?”  
“Stroke of luck. And you needed to replace those from last night, remember?”  
“I’d rather not remember, but yeah.” He folded them back and put them in the basket. “Thanks, Dean. You’re so kind to me. I don’t know what to say.”  
Dean extended his arm, caught Castiel’s hand and pulled him back to sit on the bed. He sat up and took him in his arms. “I’m happy to help.”  
“Thank you.” Castiel kissed Dean.  
  
Dean held Castiel closer and kissed him back, slowly. “Mmm this is alright.”  
“What?”  
“I like taking my time.” He came in again, planting little kisses on Castiel’s lips, and longer ones.  
When they broke off, Castiel remarked, “Seems there’s nothing in our way, now. We could…” he didn’t finish his sentence, but instead pushed Dean down gently on the mattress, and laid on him, kissing his neck slowly. Dean wrapped a leg around Castiel. “Took you long enough to lighten up.”  
Castiel stopped. “What? Did you do all that just so we could have sex?”  
Dean trailed his thumb across Castiel’s jawline. “Can you blame me?”  
Castiel sat up and straddled Dean. He put his hands firmly around Dean’s waist, pining him down in the mattress, and gave his hips a little roll against him. When he talked, Castiel’s voice was smooth and considerably deeper. “OK then. You’re in for a ride.”  
Dean’s eyes darkened. He swallowed. “OK.”  
  
Some time later, Castiel and Dean were out of breath, naked, lying on their backs.  
“Fuck, Cas, I really didn’t see that coming.”  
Castiel chuckled.  
“I’m serious. You’re not very flirty, you’re not… I don’t know how to say it. You’re… I don’t know… shy?”  
“The word you’re looking for is introvert.”  
“Yeah. Makes sense.”  
“Doesn’t mean I don’t have desires.”  
“Yeah. Holy shit.”  
Castiel rolled on his side to cuddle Dean. “Feels good to let off a little steam.”  
“That’s a _little_ steam? Damn!”  
  
Castiel kissed Dean’s neck. “Mmm… I forgot to thank you for the laundry and groceries.”  
Dean held Castiel closer. “Oh I think you just did.” He kissed his forehead. “Will you allow me to thank you back?”  
“I must say, I’m a bit spent right now.”  
“Well, duh. But what about that steak dinner? They’re still marinating. They should be phenomenal by now.”  
“Mmmm… as phenomenal as you?”  
“Maybe. But not as phenomenal as you.” He kissed Castiel’s lips softly. “I’m too far gone on you, Cas. I don’t care it’s been, what, 3 days? I love you. That’s it. You’re stuck with me.”  
  
Castiel looked into Dean’s beautiful, green eyes. The stress of the new job, his father’s episodes… that stupid knife accident… more problems with his dad… And yet, he felt relaxed. Better even.  
  
“I don’t care either that it’s been 3 days. I love you too.”  
Dean and Castiel kissed again, and then Castiel snuggled his nose under Dean’s jaw. They stayed like this for a moment, smiling, eyes closed, their hands wandering over each other’s skin lazily.  
Castiel felt himself float away, content.  
Dean slapped Castiel’s butt. “Hey! No sleepy! The steaks!”  
Castiel chuckled. He sat up and looked Dean over. “Join me in the shower first?”  
Dean looked Castiel over and growled. “Oh yeah. And what about you wear those pizza briefs I got you?”  
“Gladly. You’ll wear the pineapples?”  
“Oh yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for our boys :) Thanks for joining me on this ride! That was fun! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also [on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/190847449122/pineapple-and-pizza)
> 
> ***
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D If you liked it, kudos are like hugs for writers! And if you feel like commenting, I'll answer back! :) Have a nice day/night/timeless travel!


End file.
